Rosario
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Not all prayers are answered Read and review! Smile.


**ROSARIO**

Beads were dangling in the air, beads that were held by the hands of one Shindou Shuichi. Every time his hands threatened to shake, the beads would follow suit and shake along with its master.

His knees met the floor, as his prayer formed hands met his chest in fervent request to God to save the one he loves.

The moon witnessed his desire as he stayed that way forever, the stars huddling by the window to continue with their gaze.

The huge crucifix hanging by the wall listened. The altar before it empty with the golden chalice left on top to serve no one until the next mass.

Sparkling diamonds drop from his eyes as he hoped for the deity that lives with the stars to hear his one true wish. The Holy Cross was resting on that very spot where his heart beats madly, taking one million steps a second, his mind a mass jumble of flashes of a future that could be.

The ash haired boy fears that the next time he enters this place, there would be an addition to this small chapel.

His hands make the sign of the Sacred Trinity for the umpteenth time as the sobs threatened to rack his small bony form.

The white coffin takes up the empty space facing the altar. It was of pure white color, it fitted his body well. Flowers for the dead litter across the sides, each with a loving note from people who said they care for him but could not come to his funeral. Echoes of a sorrowful requiem threatened those who are listening that demise can happen to anyone.

The bitter reminder swallowed the mind of those owners with the listening ears; everyone will die in the end.

The knell has rung from the tower and it is time to say good bye to that beautiful face. It is time to realize that he can't cup those cheeks in his hands and tell his lips that he will love him forever.

And Shuichi couldn't help but throw himself at the floor, he was like a porcelain doll that has fallen from its case and met the ground in an ultimate crash. His eyes roll back to his head and he utters the man, whose name meant snow.

"Yuki…"

The double doors slam in an almost remarkable manner, as the whole world came back to its senses.

Without any second thoughts, the intruder ran as fast as he can and was in time to catch the fallen form of the boy. His arms wove around the blessed figure; raven hair resting on an arm his eyes closed mimicking the look one reserve for sleep and death. His mouth closing and opening to an unspeakable desire that he can only understand.

"Wake up, please, love, I'm here" said the blurry face to him.

His violet eyes were a bit fuzzy from whatever emotion that has made him go down. But he regained his vision from the moment he heard that voice speak, the warmth in his eyes returned. And he felt everything falling back to place, that porcelain doll returning to its case. Shiny and new was how it looked now, almost as if it never plummeted down to the floor in the beginning.

Renewed tears of joy pooled at his eyes, as he caressed the blond strands of tresses that keep him from his lover's eyes.

"You're… alive"

"I'm back"

Nothing could stop them from kissing, his hand still holding on tenderly to the skins of his cheek. The other's arms pulling him up so that their face would meet in a perfect moment that could've lasted for eternity; their passions ignited from the almost loss of the other. Fervently, a hand crept down to the opening of the younger's shirt, touching that spot that made him moan while their mouths were still connected.

Lust filled eyes slowly close as they began falling into that perfect spot, Shuichi's back was on the floor. There was a hand guiding his head to the ground, like a mother carefully landing the head of her child to that inviting pillow.

And it was perfect.

… Almost.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" shouted another blond man from behind a sleep ridden director. The poor director tried to pull his cap lower as a show of his annoyance, as the writer behind him began to berate the two pop stars. His face contorted into an irritated expression, while muttering numbers beneath his breath as a method of calming himself down.

The real Yuki had his arms flailing in the wind as the entire crew groaned again. "You have gone_ too_ far this time, Seguchi!"

The Nittle Grasper member let go of the Bad Luck singer. They both sighed in unison, with a large white sweat drop forming behind their heads. Shuichi didn't mind the first two times this had happened, he was giggling like an idiot when it did because he thought it was romantic. But it was twelve o'clock and he wants to go home just like everyone else.

"I have done nothing of whatever you imply, Eiri-san" Seguchi explained yet again to the short tempered novelist, "I was just doing what _they_…"- putting emphasis on that word while his eyes made a pass at that certain corner where the crew were-"… told me to do"

"Yuki… it's just one, ONE, kissing scene… Not a sex scene" (Shuichi and Seguchi blanched at the mention of this "With him…?!" "Never in my life!") One of the producers told the man, his hands helping him make clear of what they were attempting to catch on film. He clarified the fuming man with a still and slow voice, in a voice that made him sound like a mother explaining to a child the difference between half empty and half full.

"For goodness sakes…" Shuichi had his hands over his face, looking like a defeated man.

"Screw it…!" Yuki cried, "Who in their fucking minds made a character _look_ like me and _share _my name then cast _Seguchi _(every letter of the name coated in venom) for that role!?"

(Nobody heard the sound of a backdoor slamming as a certain female writer ran for dear life, screaming for the heavens to forgive her and cleanse her of the grave sin she has committed.)

"Aw… Yuki, you're jealous, aren't you?" Shuichi smiled innocently, though inside the whole world was rejoicing with him.

Yuki froze as he realized how much of a fool he has been making himself. And the whole team started clearing their throats, some humming another checking out her clean nails.

"Eiri-san, you're reading too much… you… what? Where did they go?" Seguchi and the team realized that Shuichi and Yuki weren't there anymore.

The wooden doors of the chapel was open, a view of the outside was seen. But all they could see was the evening sky and the flash of a black streak as the sound of car engines answered Seguchi's question.

**(SPACE HERE)**

Yuki was driving too fast and too furious, almost hitting a poor kitty on the way, just as long as they could reach their house.

"Shuichi…"

"Hm…?"

Shuichi was strapped to his seat, oodles of chains wrapped tightly around his body and a padlock somewhere to keep them from falling.

(Where they came from is a question even the author could not answer)

"I'm going to kill you"

"Um… Yeah…"

"Shut up, brat"

And that is what the black haired singer did.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: Its bit rushed, but thanks for reading. I was trying to do fluff, you see. I'm not that good at the stuff… Helpful tips are nice… Hahaha… As for the name, it came when about when I was flipping through the dictionary. The word 'rosary' was the first word that I saw; a(nother) death fic came to mind. But frankly, I'm tired of writing death fics for this series…


End file.
